¡Por la corona!
by MariSeverus
Summary: El rey Snape, está a punto de perder la corona, por haber perdido la cabeza con cierto plebeyo. ¿Qué podría suceder, cuando lo encuentre?
1. Chapter 1

Les dejo un poquito, ya que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo pc. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Aún lo podía recordar. Luego de aquel accidente en su carruaje, las cosas habían cambiado de una forma bastante incómoda. Había sido un desliz, un accidente. Pero no había sido tan desagradable como parecía. Aún así, estaba a punto de perder su corona, por todo el asunto. El rey Snape III, se encontraba en dificultades por lo que había acometido. Si alguien se enteraba, podían ponerle precio a su cabeza.

_Todo había comenzado con una visita al pueblo. Severus Snape, era un hombre distinguido. Querido por muchas jóvenes doncellas, que ansiaban casarse con él. Sin embargo, él solo tenía una aspiración, ser el rey de Inglaterra. Y sin embargo, ellas aún esperaban desposarlo._

_Sin embargo, aquel rey no tenía intenciones de casarse con ninguna mujer. Tenía intenciones de conocer en cambio, a otro tipo de pareja. A un fuerte caballero, a un noble guerrero que fuese capáz de dar su vida por él. Por supuesto, ningún plebeyo de aquél reino, servía para tal fin._

_Él sería rey. Sería aclamado y deseado. Lo sabía y pronto se coronaría. Aunque, claro...Primero necesitaba una buena presencia. Una buena familia que le diera una excelente impresión al rey ya en el lugar. En el trono._

_Pero todo cambió, cuando realizaba uno de sus viajes acostumbrados. Era un muchacho pálido y enclenque. Le miraba desde la puerta de madera, de aquel establo. Era una casita, nada particularmente grande. Mientras estaba en su carruaje, una de sus ruedas golpeaba con una enorme roca y se salía de su engranaje. El caballo relinchaba con mucho temor. El carruaje caería y él también. Intentaron detenerlo, pero era imposible. El caballo estaba nervioso, una de sus patas había chocado con la rueda, que ahora recorría el camino en libertad. El carruaje se iba de lado, golpearía contra el frío suelo de piedra._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ese carruaje, muchacho?- preguntó un hombre regordete. Su mullido bigote, saltó con su voz._

_- Perdió una rueda y se volcará- alcanzó a decir el jovencito._

_- ¿Y qué diablos esperas, para ayudarle?- dijo aquel hombre, mientras su mujer y su hijo, iban a mirar- ¡Ayúdalo, tonto!- le dijo, dándole con un sombrero de copa. Seguramente lo había conseguido en una barata._

_Aquel muchacho pálido, se acomodó los anteojos y corrió hacia el carruaje, para controlar al caballo. Intentó tomar las riendas, pero el animal embestía como una fiera. Sostuvo aquellas riendas, luego de un instante. Más sin embargo, el carruaje se volcaba. Aquel hombre dentro del mismo y su conductor, salieron despedidos y terminaron en un cúmulo de paja. Aquel jovencito, se acercó corriendo. Tenía que saber, si estaban bien._

_- Ya...Caballo- dijo una mujer, de voz chillona y cuello alto- ¡Verifica si están bien!_

_- Sí, señora Petunia._

_El jovencito, se acercó al montículo de paja y comenzó a buscar entre la misma. Encontró una mano enjoyada y un grueso traje negro. Supuso que el golpe, no había sido tan duro y que ambos estaban bien. Tuvo curiosidad, al mirar aquel anillo tan brillante. Quiso tomarlo y fue entonces, cuando una mano gruesa, se cerró a su alrededor. Aquella mano enjoyada, tenía mucha fuerza. _

_De la paja, salió un hombre alto y delgado. De cabello negro y de ojos tan negros, como la noche. Se mantuvo ensimismado en el jovencito, que estaba mirándole con mucho detalle. Bajó la vista, cuando él hizo una mueca de dolor y supo, que estaba lastimándolo. Le soltó y se dispuso a ayudar, a su acompañante. A su conductor._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó aquel gordo, con grueso bigote- Menos mal, ha caído en este montón de paja. ¡Dudley, tráele agua al señor! ¡Trae herramientas para reparar su carruaje!_

_- Pero, ¿Por qué?_

_Aquel hombre lo sabía. Si traía esas finas joyas y un propio conductor, era por que tenía mucho dinero. Seguramente, podía pagarles muy bien por un arreglo y un poco de hospedaje oportuno. Quizá si se demoraban en arreglarlo._

_- Por que el señor, se ve de mucha monta y no puede quedarse varado aquí- le dijo, haciéndole un gesto extraño con el rostro. Dudley asintió, asistido por su madre- ¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí!_

_Aquel jovencito asintió en silencio y con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia su dueño. Mientras caminaba, aquel hombre, Severus Snape, se tomó la molestia de saber su nombre. El muchacho, estaba impresionado._

_- Discúlpame, ¿cómo te llamas, valiente héroe?_

_- Harry, Harry Potter señor..._

_- ¿Héroe? Si no es más que un tonto. Un tonto que huele igual que una vaca._

_- Él salvó mi vida. Ese caballo, pudo dejarme caer en el suelo. Pudo aplastarme._

_- Yo le ordené que le salvara la vida- dijo aquel hombre, con mucha felicidad. Sosteniendo los tirantes de su desvencijado traje- Petunia, saca tu mejor lechón. Tenemos huésped._

_Severus miró la casita en la que vivían y se preguntó, si podía existir algo más pequeño. Mientras esperaba en la mesa, por algo que no sabía qué era, observó a los integrantes de la familia. Un muchacho tan regordete como su padre y una mujer estirada y con voz chillona. Una familia de muy poco futuro. Desgraciadamente. _

_Mientras miraba, observó a un lado. Harry estaba a lo lejos, sirviendo bebidas. Mientras lo hacía, se acercó a él para dejar un vaso y fue entonces, cuando captó su rostro con mucho detalle. Tenía una cicatríz en su frente y de pronto, sintió curiosidad por saber el motivo._

_- Nosotros pensábamos que estaban en guerra o algo- dijo el hombre de pronto. Aquel gordo granjero- su carruaje hacía unos ruidos horrendos._

_- Golpeó una piedra- dijo Snape con desdén- pero no importa, me iré pronto. Tengo asuntos que atender._

_- ¡Oh claro!- dijo, mientras miraba a Dudley que en el granero, intentaba reparar el carruaje. Pero no lo haría, debían sacarle el mayor dinero posible- se irá muy pronto, se lo prometo. ¡Dudley! ¡Apresúrate! ¿Va a una parte muy lejana?_

_- Me temo que sí. Mi futura esposa me espera y si no aparezco, creo que me degollará y me freirá en aceite. Es una mujer, digamos...algo diferente._


	2. Chapter 2

Les continúo este fan fic. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos a todas y todos.

MariSeverus

* * *

_Dudley lo intentó, pero el carruaje no estaría listo para partir. Severus miró por la ventana, luego de la opulosa cena. El torrencial que caía, era terrible. Una carta para su futura esposa, tardaría días en llegar. Estaba atrapado y ella, seguramente se sentiría terrible. Luego, querría matarlo._

_- Lo siento, señor Snape. De verdad lo lamento por su esposa- indicó aquel hombre regordete y su bigote, tembló ante su voz. Severus hizo un gesto de desdén y miró hacia el chico Harry Potter, que estaba siendo regañado por la mujer de aquel hombre. Parecía que había dejado caer algo y la mujer, estaba muy enfadada._

_- No tiene importancia. Aún sin carruaje, mi compañero y yo no hubiésemos llegado a ningún lugar, con este torrencial- inspiró el hombre y bajó la vista hacia el hombre- Si me permitiera..._

_- Dispénseme de no acordarme de su descanso- indicó el hombre, con una referencia. Le faltaban algunos dientes y al sonreír, eso se dejó entrever- puede usar la habitación del chico, él dormirá en los establos._

_- No, nadie merece dormir con los animales- sentenció Snape, mientras Harry acudía a donde lo solicitaban._

_- Él ya huele como uno de ellos- sentenció el hombre, quitándose el sombrero y haciéndole a Harry, un gesto con las manos. Sus guantes de tela, estaban rotos en algunos dedos- ¡Ven aquí!_

_Harry acudió tan pronto lo solicitaron y tuvo que volver a ver, a esos oscuros ojos de aquel hombre misterioso. Con mucha atención, escuchó lo que su amo le pedía._

_- Dormirás en las caballerizas._

_- Sí._

_- He dicho que no- se quejó Snape y Vernon, el hombre, tuvo que dejar de hablar. Severus le miraba con mucho detalle y sus ojos, comenzaban a estresarle de una forma u otra. Además de que era mucho más alto que él- Nadie dormirá en las caballerizas. Estoy seguro, de que él y yo podemos encontrar un acomodo óptimo._

_- Si usted lo dice- dijo Petunia- pero él es desaliñado, con alimañas y mal olor._

_- También lo son sus cerdos. Lo están ustedes y nadie se queja- dijo Snape, de forma cruel. Petunia miró al hombre con rabia y caminó hacia Dudley, fingiendo que supervisaba el acomodo de la carreta. Vernon se secó la frente con un pañuelo y tuvo que asentir. Harry estaba sorprendido. Nadie lo había defendido._

_Subió las escaleras con el joven y al abrir la puerta, miró la cajita en donde dormía. Eso no era habitación. Bueno, iban a necesitar más que deseos de acomodarse. Severus inspiró, mientras Harry entró en silencio. Colocó los lentes sobre una mesita de noche vieja y sin una pata. Con mucho cuidado de no hacerle caer. Luego, se acostó en la cama sin decir nada más._

_- ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Snape, confundido. Harry suspiró y le contestó._

_- Tengo mucho trabajo, mañana temprano._

_- Si tanto odia que lo traten así, ¿Por qué lo permite?_

_- Por que son mis tíos y no tengo lugar a dónde irme._


	3. Chapter 3

Terminado.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_Severus miró la situación con preocupación. ¡Era su ahijado y aún así, ese hombre regordete, le trataba como un cualquiera! No podía ser cierto. Negó con la cabeza y con mucho cuidado, se despojó del gureso saco negro, que estaba usando. Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y se preparó para acomodarse en esa pequeña cama._

_Pues cupieron a la perfección. Severus Snape se mantuvo pensativo, oyendo la respiración calmada del muchacho. Supuso que estaba muy cansado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él y luego, el cuerpo completo. Lo explotaban como un animal._

_Se mantuvo pensativo, mirando el cabello cerca de su nuca. Curiosamente, era tan negro y despinado, como un arbusto. Supuso que ni cuidado personal, le daban aquellos cerdos. Negó una vez más con la cabeza y con cansancio, cerró los ojos._

_Al amanecer, era el único dentro de la habitación. Estaba dormido aún y no notó que Harry se había levantado. Al despertar. Las cosas estaban pulcras y ropa estaba doblada sobre una silla. Se sentó en la cama y se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo. Al bajar las escaleras, observó que su carruaje estaba reparado y a Harry, que soltaba las herramientas._

_- Me he tomado el atrevimiento de repararlo, señor- dijo y Severus le miró con asombro- Dudley, el hijo de mi patrón, no lo estaba reparando. Quizá..._

_- Gracias por repararlo- dijo Snape con mucha suavidad- Te pagaré._

_- Le diré a mi patrón que..._

_- No, te pagaré a ti. No a tu gordo tío._

_- Si se enteran de que tengo dinero, ellos._

_- No lo sabrán. Muy repugnante para mi gusto, este sitio. Vendrás conmigo._

_- Si gusta que le sirva, quizá._

_- Solo vendrás conmigo- le dijo, de forma autoritaria- ¡Adrien, prepárate para partir!_

_Cuando se lo informó a Vernon, el hombre estaba reacio a dejarlo ir sin un poco de dinero. Severus le lanzó el dinero al suelo y Vernon se inclinó para recogerlo. Malditos codiciosos. En su reino no existirían ninguno de ellos. Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué ese señor estaba interesado en él? Tenía un poco de miedo. Al pasar junto a Adrien, el conductor del carruaje, éste se cubrió la nariz por su olor. Severus lanzó su sombrero de copa al carruaje y luego, se subió junto a Adrien._

_Pues, el viaje de Harry, estuvo muy tranquilo. Se quedó dormido en medio del mismo y para cuando Severus llegó a casa de su prometida, Harry estaba dormido. Adrien se encargó de despertarlo. Adrien era un joven de unos veintiún años, con cabello largo y castaño. Con un suspiro, le informó que habían llegado y que tenía que bajarse. Harry asintió y se bajó de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas por haberse dormido. Severus negó con la cabeza y abrió las puertas del recinto._

_La prometida de Snape, corrió rápidamente al verlo. Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo o a quejarse, pero luego de oír su relato, entendió que todo había sido un accidente. Le abrazó con mucha preocupación y se sintió feliz de saberlo con bien._

_- Ya mujer...- le dijo Snape- Estoy bien..._

_Hermione Granger asintió en silencio y se separó de él, apenada. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un curioso olor y ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry, el chico sirviente. Le miró y luego, a Snape._

_- Quiero que le ayudes. Que lo arregles para la cena._

_- Pero, Severus..._

_- Solo hazlo._

_- De acuerdo. No sé quién es, no me has dicho aún, pero haré lo que pides- ladeó la cabeza para llamar a una sirvienta, que estaba en la puerta- Carmille, ayuda al jovencito, a verse decente para la cena._

_- Sí señora Hermione._

_Severus Snape cenaba, cuando un nuevo "Harry" emergía de la habitación en donde lo bañaban. Las criadas, caminaron hacia Hermione y le indicaron que él estaba listo. Harry caminó, avergonzado. La ropa era prestada y le quedaba algo apretada. Severus inspiró y miró a su prometida, quién le sonreía al joven y lo invitaba a cenar. Antes de sentarse, Severus alzó una mano._

_Era criado, ¿Por qué iba a aspirar a más?_

_- Puedes sentarte en la mesa._

_- Severus...- dijo Hermione, pero Snape no insistió y ella tuvo que ceder. Ya conocía como reaccionaba. Harry asintió en silencio y se sentó lo más apartado posible. Su prometida suspiró levemente e hizo un llamado a sus criadas, para que le sirvieran un poco de comida. Eso hicieron y al poco tiempo, Harry degustaba el más exquisito manjar. Jamás había comido tan bien._

_Al poco tiempo, estuvo lleno y cansado. Hermione sonrió al ver sus gestos, sus modales. Educadamente le había pedido su vajilla para lavarla y ella, se negó. Sus criados estaban para ello. Él podía irse a descansar. Severus no dijo nada más, ya sabía que ella le tomaría cariño y lo vería como el hijo que no tenía._

_Pronto, Severus le indicó qué cuarto iba a utilizar. Harry observó la enorme cama que le correspondía y dudó. Severus asintió en silencio y él se sentó en ella. ¡Era enorme! Suspiró y quiso preguntarse por qué le daban todo eso, pero Snape ya se había ido. Seguramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Se dejó caer en la enorme y mullida cama. Muy pronto sintió sueño._

_A mitad de su sueño, tuvo una especie de imagen, una especie de recuerdo. Sus pésimos días con sus tíos y la muerte de sus padres por una peste, que acabó con la vida en su hogar. Pero muy pronto, todo cambió. El señor Snape estaba salvándolo._

_y hablando de él. Escuchó curiosos ruidos. Parecían gemidos leves o quizá..._

_Sí, gemidos._

_Se levantó de la cama y caminó por los pasillos. Suspirando, decidió descubrir la razón de los "gemidos". Quizá alguien necesitaba su ayuda y él podía serle útil a su salvador. Mientras caminaba, se encontró con un criado que le detuvo en su caminar._

_- No entres allí o ni lo pienses- le dijo y él, parpadeó, confundido- No debemos entrar cuando la señora Hermione y su prometido, están juntos._

_¿Estaban juntos? ¿Eran solo prometidos entonces?_

_Harry asintió en silencio, meditando. El criado se alejó luego de la advertencia y él se quedó allí parado. Bien, no debía investigar. Lo mejor era irse y volver a la cama. Aunque, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Caminó titubeante, acercándose al lugar de procedencia. La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que no necesitó hacer mucho esfuerzo._

_Pues Severus Snape, estaba desnudo, le daba la espalda. La señora Hermione también lo estaba. Por como se miraban las cosas, parecían estar teniendo sexo o como eso se llamara. Por alguna extraña razón, el cuerpo del hombre le pareció llamativo. Y debía serlo, puesto que atraía a la señora Hermione. Inspiró, sintiéndose embelezado con lo que estaba mirando._

_El movimiento terminó con un gemido ronco. Nunca había escuchado nada semejante y aquel hombre, se dejó caer en la cama, sosteniendo con fuerza, el cuerpo de la frágil mujer que tenía a un lado. Nunca había visto u oído algo semejante. Mientras miraba, Severus acariciaba el cabello de aquella mujer y bajó la vista hacia su desnudo pecho. Mientras bajaba la vista, su mirada se aproximaba hacia la puerta. Sonrojado, Harry salía corriendo, para evitar ser visto._


	4. Chapter 4

Terminados. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_Después de aquello, no pudo dormir. Solamente pensaba en lo que acababa de ver y cómo había comenzado o terminado. Inspiró y miró la habitación, a través de una amarillenta luz. Eran prometidos, se casarían dentro de poco. Pero ¿Para qué lo quería a él allí? ¿Para servirle? No entendía el concepto que jugaba su papel, dentro de aquella casa._

_Severus, jugaba con los delicados rizos de la mujer bajo sus brazos. Ya era costumbre que luego de un viaje pesado, él viniera con deseos de estar con ella. O incluso que al terminar, jugara con su cabello. Así lo amaba._

_- Severus. ¿Cuándo me dirás, qué hace él aquí?- preguntó la mujer, besando su quijada con suavidad. Aquel hombre simplemente ladeó la cabeza y miró la habitación. Tan femenina como ella._

_- Estaba simplemente de paso. Reparó mi carreta y me trajo hasta aquí. Si no, no me hubieses visto en días. Estaban usándolo._

_- Pero mi amor, tú no eres de aquellos que simplemente salvan la vida de otros, por que reparan tu carreta._

_- Mujer...Si sigues así de preguntona, es probable._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas en dejarme?- sonrió ella apoyándose en su pecho. Severus miró su bien formado torso y suspiró. Ella jugaba con sus rizos también y en realidad, lucía hermosa, cuando estaba en esas condiciones. Su cuerpo brillante bajo el sudor y sus mejillas encendidas. Era hermosa, pero no era suficiente._

_Algo le faltaba._

_- ¿Para qué querría dejarte? No vales lo suficiente como para carne de caballo y un poco de pan._

_Hermione sonrió levemente y se inclinó para besarlo. Severus correspondió su beso, tan rápido tocó sus labios. Mucho tiempo sin sentir, sin divertirse. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la empujó una vez más a la cama. Ella soltó una risilla y se enredó entre las sábanas._

_Al bajar a desayunar, Hermione se preguntaba si Harry tenía fiebre o estaba enfermo de algo, puesto que estaba sonrojado y no podía mirarla a la cara. Colocó su mano en su frente y midió la temperatura._

_- Déjalo mujer, seguramente ya lo has puesto nervioso- dijo y lo miró. Harry enseguida desvió la vista y Severus pestañeó. Bueno, sí lucía medio enfermo, pero no entendía el motivo._

_Al sentarse a desayunar, Harry apenas pellizcó la comida. Hermione lo miró con preocupación y le preguntó si no estaba feliz con el hospedaje. Harry negó de inmediato, pero acervó que como no estaba acostumbrado a comer, perdía mucho su apetito. Hermione se mostró preocupada e insistió en que comiera. Severus le dijo luego, que Hermione podía convertirse a veces, en un dolor en el trasero. Harry sonrió ante el chiste, que ella no escuchó. Llevaba un enorme sombrero para el solo. Ambos iban de paseo._

_- Puedes venir si quieres- sonrió ella con dulzura- ¿Quieres venir? Severus todas las mañanas me lleva a pasear por los vastos campos de papá._

_Harry no supo qué decir. Simplemente indicó que él llevaba las cosas del viaje. Hermione sonrió y miró a Snape. ¡Era tan adorable! Pero no, él no iba a llevar nada de lo que ella, se tenía que hacer responsable. Muy pronto, Severus tenía la carreta preparada y esperaba por ella. Sostuvo su mano y ayudó a su pomposo vestido y a ella, a entrar en el mismo._

_- ¿Podrías ponerte otra cosa? Para variar._

_- Una dama que se precia, usa lo mejor de Londres._

_- Sí y también muere asfixiada con un corsé como ese- le dijo Snape, sentándose a su lado- ¿Está cómodo?- le preguntó a Harry y el muchacho no supo qué decir por un momento._

_- Sí, estoy cómodo. Pero podría ir en el asiento de..._

_- No, estás bien aquí- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa- además, vamos a dar un paseo corto, caminando._

_Harry asintió en silencio y en cuanto llegaron a su destino, también costó bajarse del carruaje. La señora Hermione se limpió el traje y sostuvo el brazo de Snape. Llevaba ella una sombrilla para protegerse del sol, mientras Harry los seguía a poca distancia._

_- Ven querido...¡Vamos a correr entre las margaritas y girasoles!_

_- Pero señora Hermione- dijo Harry._

_- ¡Ven!- chilló ella, soltándose de Snape que aunque intentó detenerla, le fue imposible- ella correteó por el pastizal y se arrojó a una montaña de margaritas y girasoles._

_Harry la contempló mientras ella estaba abrazada en flores, literalmente. Mientras la miraba, Hermione tomó su mano y lo arrojó al campo de flores. Sonrió, mientras él solo estornudaba, por los pétalos en su nariz._

_- Hermione, no seas infantil- se quejó Snape con un gesto de impaciencia. Ella sonrió y se levantó para tomar su brazo- Hermione, no te atrevas..._

_Pero era muy tarde, Severus ya había terminado sobre la señora Hermione. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hermione colocó su mano sobre su trasero._

_- No sabía de ese comportamiento suyo, señor Snape._

_- Suéltame, Hermione._

_- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué piensas hacer en contra de eso?_

_- Suéltame._

_Harry se sonrojó abiertamente. Lo podía recordar todo y los imaginaba en ese campo de flores, volviéndolo a hacer, desvió la vista y Hermione le sonrió._

_- Oh, creo que puse nervioso al pequeño- dijo ella y lo miró- discúlpame..._


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que este les guste. Les va completo. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_Hermione continuó caminando, mientras Snape simplemente la dejaba ir a dónde quisiera. Mientras estaba parado, observaba a Harry, que miraba el cielo. Por una razón que no podía explicar, sentía deseos de protegerlo, de no dejrlo ir._

_Caminó hacia él, mientras Harry bajaba la mirada y contemplaba a una feliz Hermione, que estaba sentada al final del camino y observaba a una pequeña rana._

_- Ella a veces puede ser muy niña- dijo de pronto, con los brazos cruzados y Harry se sobresaltó, tuvo un poco de miedo.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómodo?_

_- Sí- dijo, sonrojado y Snape se preguntaba si estaba enfermo._

_- ¿Por qué siempre estás sonrojado?- preguntó, colocándole la mano en la frente- no pareces tener fiebre._

_Sus manos, eran sedosas. Seguramente así se sentía la señora hermione, cuando él la tocaba. Como embelezado, distraído de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa escueta, Severus miró el sol y cómo descendía. Hora del almuerzo._

_- Severus..._

_- Lo sé._

_El cochero, traía la cesta con los alimentos. Hermione sonrió, agradeciéndoselo. Harry se sorprendió al notar, como ella trataba a la servidumbre. Tan amable. Como si fueran personas muy comunes, que no tuvieran ni siquiera un rango. Eso era agradable._

_- ¿Qué quieres comer, Harry?- preguntó, mostrándole la cesta- hay sándwiches aquí, una pieza de pavo tal vez o frutas..._

_- Déjalo en paz, terminarás por asustarlo._

_- Muchas gracias señora, una pieza de pavo estaría bien para mí._

_- ¿Una? Estás muy delgado. Te prepararé algo y note quejarás ¿de acuerdo?_

_Snape miró a Harry y asintió con mucha calma, para él, le estaba indicando que lo mejor era hacerle caso, para que no insistiera. Harry asintió, con una sonrisa que ella le correspondió._

_- Muy bien, entonces veamos._

_Mientras ella preparaba el lugar, Snape miraba el cielo y se preguntaba por su boda. No estaba seguro de si resultaría como quería, pero tal vez podría hacer unos cambios. Casarse con una mujer como ella, adinerada, resultaba ligeramente complicado. Puesto que ella tenía toda las de ganar en la toma de decisiones. Ridícula tendencia a decir, que el que tuviera el último doblón de oro, mandaba. Y pues, ella tenía muchos de ellos._

_- Ven Severus...¡Ven!- dijo, con una sonrisa- la comida está deliciosa y ya estamos listos para empezar. Pero no queremos, sin ti._

_Snape caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Hermione tomó una de sus manos, muy alegre y muy pronto, el almuerzo había comenzado._

_- Y dime, Harry. ¿Cómo son tus padres? Por que debes tener, asumo._

_- No señora, están muertos. Murieron por culpa de una peste que asotó nuestro hogar._

_- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Perdóname._

_- No importa, señora Hermione. Ya estoy acostumbrado._

_- ¿Y quiénes cuidaban de ti?_

_- Mis tíos._

_- No cuidaban de él, lo explotaban. Lo tenían como un cerdo._

_- Sí mi amor, eso me habías dicho. Bueno, al menos el alma rancia de Severus, te trajo hasta aquí, sano y salvo._

_Snape la contempló con detalle, ante el calificativo. Ella alisó su traje negro y miró su cinturón de cuero, con oro, muy llamativo._

_- Me encanta cuando te vistes así, cariño. Todo un militar._

_- Soy eso, Hermione._

_- Pero no me gusta que vayas a esas misiones. No me gustaría saber que estás herido o algo parecido. Moriría si te ocurriera algo._

_- Tranquila, mujer...No creo que eso pase._

_- ¡Qué orgulloso!- sonrió ella- ¿Tan seguro estás de tus habilidades?_

_- ¿Recuerdas que vamos a casarnos? Al ser tu esposo...Tengo otras responsabilidades._

_- Cierto, mi querido coronel...¡Oh, me encantan los hombres con traje! Severus, te ves guapo en él._

_Harry por una razón en particular, también lo creía. El traje le daba mucho porte, mucha presencia. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza. Hermione sonrió ante su gesto y lo contempló de forma cariñosa, muy cálida._

_- ¿Tú también crees que mi prometido luce guapo en su traje?_

_- Eh...El señor se ve...Sí, se ve muy bien._

_Hermione rió, con la expresión de Snape. Estaba sorpendido, Harry en cambio estaba confuso. Con una sonrisa amable, Hermione miró a Snape y colocó entre sus manos, una copa de vino. Severus seguía mirando a Harry, que parecía querer distraerse con lo primero que pudiera encontrar. No se miraban a los ojos, pero Severus no rompía el contacto visual._

_- Toma mi amor, descansa un poco. Antes de que te llamen a una de esas tantas misiones que haces. No sé cómo puedes trabajar tanto, sin cansarte._

_- A ti te place que lo haga y no me harás decir, los motivos._


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_Esa mañana, lady Hermione había amanecido enferma. El sereno que había recibido, no le había hecho bien. Harry estaba a su lado, atendiéndola con una inspiración suave. Severus se había sentado a su lado en su cama y la miraba en silencio. No se veía muy bien. Ella continuaba sonriendo, mientras Harry servía agua tibia en su vaso._

_Luego de un par de minutos mirándola, Harry salió de la habitación. Por la expresión del hombre, necesitaban privacidad. Los miró a través de la rendija de la puerta abierta. Severus le acariciaba el cabello y su expresión de preocupación, comenzaba a llamar su atención._

_- Hermione, tienes que descansar._

_- No. Quiero terminar los preparativos de nuestra boda. Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes, no quiero perderte en una absurda misión. Ni siquiera quiero verte partir en una de esas cacerías._

_Severus sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó para besarla. El beso más apasionado que él había visto, incluso aquella vez cuando estuvieron juntos en la cama. Sus labios no dudaron en absorber los de aquella mujer. Y de no haber estado enferma, seguramente habría continuado con sus juegos. Ella sufría de asma y parecía exhausta._

_Luego de verla dormir por un rato, él abandonó la habitación y miró a Harry. Estaba sonrojado y no lo observaba al rostro. Sonrió ligeramente y le despeinó el cabello negro, inclinándose para mirarlo en silencio._

_- Cuídala._

_Harry asintió, mirándolo irse. Sostuvo la jarra, más firmemente. Casi se le caía, de la sorpresa. Antes de que se fuera, lo detuvo y lo miró. Casi sin aliento y con los labios fruncidos._

_- No la deje._

_Severus se había dado la vuelta y lo había mirado en silencio. Con una expresión de confusión, trató de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Se detuvo y le prestó la debida atención._

_- ¿No dejarla?_

_- Ella no quiere que salga. Por favor, quédese. Se lo suplico._

_Sonrió con eso._

_- De ser por ella, viviría atado a este lugar. No creas en todo lo que te dice o terminarás loco._

_Harry inspiró y antes de que se fuera, sostuvo su enorme espada y Severus dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba decidido a pedirle que se quedara._

_¿Y qué más iba a hacer? Ya estaba allí. Tenían que casarse._

_- ¿Por qué te preocupo tanto? ¿Por mí o por lady Hermione?_

_- Por ambos. Señor._

_Continuó sonriendo hasta que rió con estridencia. Asintió en silencio y soltó su sombrero y su espada. Se dejó caer en una columna, sentándose en el suelo. Lo miró, mientras él no entendía su gesto._

_- Siéntate entonces y charlemos, mientras esperamos a que despierte y mejore._

_Se sentó a su lado, sonrojado. Severus sonrió y miró hacia el frente, como si esperaba ver pasar a alguien o a algo._

_- Y dime. ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?_

_No supo qué responder a esa pregunta._


	7. Chapter 7

Espero este les guste. Saludos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

_Harry permaneció dormido, junto a lady Hermione. Se había quedado sentado a su lado y profundamente dormido. Severus había salido y aunque pensaba ir de cacería, recordó las palabras de Harry y se quedó. Caminó, quitándose sus pesadas botas militares para no hacer ruido y se adentró en la habitación donde Hermione dormía. Miró a Harry, que estaba a punto de caerse._

_Caminó hacia él, soltando su pesada espada y su largo fusil. Lo levantó entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé y caminó fuera de la habitación. Mientras caminaban, el movimiento despertó a Harry. Somnoliento y confuso, miró a su alrededor. ¿Se estaba moviendo? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Estaba soñando acaso?_

_Entonces miró dos enormes y fibrosas manos que lo sostenían y luego, miró hacia arriba. Severus Snape lo llevaba entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué? Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo._

_- Shh... sigue durmiendo. Solo iremos a un lugar más cómodo para ti. No es conveniente dormirte en esa silla. Ella estará bien, te lo prometo. Hierba mala nunca muere. Ahora duerme._

_No supo qué decir. Asintió en silencio y se dijo que quizá si dormía... despertaba de aquel sueño que estaba teniendo._

_O quizá, solo no quería despertar. Lo primero que pasara. Sonrió ligeramente, se aseguró de que aquel hombre no lo viera. Sintió cómo lo dejaban en una blanda cama y cómo su sombrero le hacía cosquillas en cuanto se inclinaba para acomodarlo en aquellas sábanas._

_Fingió dormir, aunque lo que más ansiaba era despertar y mirarlo. Mirar su expresión, mientras lo ayudaba a dormir. Mirar cómo solía actuar, cuando hacía algo bueno por alguien._

_Lady Hermione había contemplado, que él nunca hacía nada bueno por alguien. No tanto como lo hizo con él. Suspiró pesadamente, fingiendo dormir profundo._

_Pero lo cierto era que en cuanto él se dio la vuelta, se descuidó, él entre abrió los ojos._

_Se sintió apesadumbrado. Sorprendido de inmediato. Jamás había estado en una habitación así. Llena de lujos._

_Solo conocía una igual. La habitación de Lady Hermione. Entonces... ¡entonces estaba en sus aposentos privados!_

_Mucho más lo notó, cuando aquel hombre se quitaba el pesado chaleco y se quedaba en una blanca y perfectamente lisa, camisa. Se había desecho de su pesado cinturón y se lanzó a una silla. Se arremangó los pantalones, por encima de los tobillos y se quedó allí._

_Meditando. Con esa expresión de concentración que Harry, simplemente no podía creer. Como si nada más existiera._

_Se pasó un dedo por los labios y luego de eso, se levantó para tomar una pequeña botella de color ámbar. Sirvió un líquido del mismo color, dentro de un vaso y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Abrió los enormes botones de su pantalón y simplemente caminó hasta quitárselos._

_Estaba... desvistiéndose frente a sus ojos._

_- Creo, tomaré un baño. Antes de que Lady Hermione se queje de mi aspecto y mi olor._

_Debió haber estado dormido, pero no pudo dejar de mirar. Lucía tan distinto, fuera del traje. Esa faceta, cuando ellos dos hacían el amor. Cuando lady Hermione acariciaba cada parte de aquella dura piel_

_Se notaba, debido a las guerras. En sus heridas y en sus cicatrices._

_Simplemente maravilloso._


End file.
